


Thomas' Missing Moments

by Starliam



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: I decided to create a collection of "missing moments" from the show, in which Thomas is present. I feel there are a lot of situations in which we could have seen what Thomas would have done.More or less all characters will be present, and each chapter will not be related to the others. It's just a collection of one-shots.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. The new baby and the new butler

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot. It's how I imagine Thomas would have meet little Johnnie, on that New Year's Eve.

"This is one of the best New Year's Eve I have ever had!" Exclaimed Mrs. Patmore, after Mrs. Hughes gave them the news of Anna's baby. Everyone started laughing, and Mr. Carson started to pour more drinks.  
"Mr. Bates and Anna said that you are welcome to go up and meet the baby, if you want", said again Mrs. Hughes.  
"But... Anna must be so tired", pointed out Mrs. Patmore. "Are you sure?"  
"They said that they feel so excited that they probably won't sleep for now", explained Mrs. Hughes.  
"I still think it's better to wait for tomorrow. I can't wait to see the baby, but I don't think it would be great to go up all together".  
Mrs. Hughes turned to face Barrow. "Thomas, I think you should go. Tomorrow morning you'll leave again, so it's better if you go see the baby now". Thomas didn't know yet who knew that he was going to be the new butler in a couple of weeks. He thought Carson said it to Mrs. Hughes, but it looked like no one knew. He looked at Carson, and he just raised his glass towards him in a sort of salute.  
"Oh, yes, Thomas, you should go," said Mrs. Patmore. "Who knows when you will be able to come back here again!"  
Fine, they didn't know. He would have asked Mr. Carson later, how it was best to break the news. With a nod, he left to go upstairs. Honestly, he wasn't sure that Anna and Bates wanted to see him there, right after the birth of their baby. But he was really curious to meet the new child. When he arrived upstairs, he noticed that the door of Lady Mary's bedroom was open. That was perfect, he could peek inside, and if he felt like he was intruding, he could leave.  
He walked in front of the room, just looking a bit inside. He could see Anna on the bed, smiling, with something in her arms. Bates was next to her. Thomas passed the room, and did the same thing again. He just peeked inside, but they didn't see him. He didn't want to just enter, so he waited for a moment outside, next to the door, trying to decide if it was better to leave.  
"Thomas?" he heard Bates' voice. Barrow got closer and looked inside.  
"You came to see the baby?" asked Bates, getting closer to him.  
"I did," said Thomas. "But if you're resting..."  
"No worries!" said Anna from the bed. "We said that who wanted could come now! Come, Thomas!"  
"Yes, I think the others are coming tomorrow. They didn't want to bother you", said Thomas, entering slowly in the room.He got closer to the bed, and he couldn't stop the big smile that he could feel forming on his face. The baby was the cutest thing he had ever seen: he was sleeping in Anna's arms, making some noise with his little mouth. Thomas felt like he could cry, and it wasn't even his baby. Maybe it was the champagne that made him emotional.  
"He's beautiful," said Thomas, sincerely. "Congratulations". He looked at Bates that was smiling. He was clearly proud of the new addition to his family, and probably his happiness was the reason why he wasn't contrary to Thomas' presence in that moment.  
"Thank you", smiled Anna.  
"How are you?" asked Thomas.  
"Dr. Clarkson said everything is fine. Thanks for asking".  
"So... there was something wrong in the church, after all".  
"What is he talking about?" asked Bates.  
"During the wedding, I started having some cramps. Thomas noticed, but I told him it was the heath".  
"I'm so happy right now that I am not even angry that you didn't tell me you were sick", smiled Bates.  
Thomas felt like he was intruding, and maybe it was better to leave. But he was curious to know what were Anna's plans. "What are you going to do with your job?" After all, he was going to be the butler, and he had to know.  
"Oh, I will keep working. Lady Mary said the baby can stay in the nursery during the day".  
"That's very kind".  
"It is. But I can't see Mr. Carson being fine with that". Again, Thomas couldn't stop the big smile forming on his face. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Carson will not be a problem".  
"I hope so," said Mr. Bates. "Sometimes he can be very... attached to the old ways".  
Thomas smiled more. "Mr. Carson is retiring. He said it to His Lordship during the reception".  
"What? Why?" asked Anna, surprised.  
"I think he is starting to have some health problems. Nothing serious, but he probably feels too old to keep being a butler".  
"Well... it's not too surprising," commented Bates. "I was wondering when he was going to retire. At this point, let's hope the new butler doesn't have anything against our arrangement".  
Again, Thomas smiled openly, his eyes bright. "I can already tell you, Mr. Bates, that the new butler will not have anything against it".  
"And how do you know?" asked Bates. Thomas didn't answer immediately; he just smiled.  
Anna's eyes went wide. "Thomas! Are you saying that you are going to be the new butler?"  
"What?!" asked Bates. Thomas lowered his eyes on the baby. "Yes. It was natural, really, I have been the under butler for a long time, and..."  
"But this is wonderful!" exclaimed Anna, smiling.  
Thomas looked at her, surprised. "Do you really think so?" he asked, in a whisper.  
"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I? I am sure you'll be a great butler".  
"What do you think, Mr. Bates?" asked Thomas, looking at the new dad.  
Bates smiled a little. "I agree with my wife. I have nothing against you, and like I said, I prefer us to be friends rather then enemies. My problems with you started after you tried to frame me for stealing so that I was going to be sacked. But if you won't do anything like that anymore, I don't see why I shouldn't be happy to have you as a butler".  
Thomas blushed a little. "I promise you I won't do anything like that anymore. Not to you and not to anyone else".  
"Then I am fine", nodded Bates. Everybody was silent for a few moments, until Anna asked: "Do you want to hold the baby, Thomas?"  
Barrow was surprised. "I... don't think it's a good idea. I never held a newborn, before".  
"Well, there is a first time for everything. Come closer and sit on the bed next to me". Thomas hesitated, but then followed Anna's instructions. Bates looked like he wanted to say something, but then he only decided to watch. Very carefully, Anna handed the child to Thomas. "Here. Just support his head". Thomas was very rigid at first, but the baby didn't move, and the new butler relaxed. He also laughed a little. "He's really cute", he said to Anna. Then, talking to the baby: "Hey, little one. Hi. We are going to be friends, you and I". Anna looked at her husband, smiling. Bates smiled too, taking his wife's hand.


	2. Forging signatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment is inspired by the episode in which Bates forges Molesley's signature, in order o give him some money. I saw how Thomas followed closely their exchange, with Molesley that didn't remember having signed that document. Of course, he understood what was going on.

"So... this time it was one of your schemes, not one of mines".  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Bates, raising his eyes from the newspaper to look at Thomas, who had spoken to him with a cigarette between his pink lips.   
"Yes, sure... A document signed by Molesley, of which he doesn't have any memory? A document that says that he lent you 30 pounds? And he doesn't remember of lending you that amount of money?"  
Bates raised his shoulders, trying to dismiss the subject. But Barrow wasn't ready to let it go."Mr. Molesley might be a little... sleepy... but you know I'm not. It was clear to me that he had never seen that document, before".  
At that point, Bates was forced to answer. A little annoyed, he asked him: "So?"  
"So..." started again Thomas, showing his satisfaction for getting an answer. "Where did you find 30 pounds?"  
"It's not your business, is it?"  
"I guess it's not". Thomas exhaled some smoke. "But the document was signed... and looked like Molesley recognized the signature as its own".   
Bates shrugged, again. He knew that it was better not to give food for Thomas' thoughts. But it looked like he didn't need it: he almost could see Thomas' brain working. He had to give this to him: as much as he disliked the under butler, Barrow wasn't stupid.   
"I guess you learned in prison how to forge a signature".   
Bates looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"  
Then, Thomas' expression changed. He put on that mischievous smile that Bates had learned to fear, but there was something else, a feeling that had never been dedicated to Bates. Complicity, maybe? "Would you teach me?"  
Bates looked at him, surprised. Thomas looked like a kid who comes up to a new game to play with his little friends.   
The valet cleared his throat, thinking carefully to what to say.   
"I think the world is safer, if Mr. Barrow doesn't know how to forge a signature. I'd like to leave it like this".  
Thomas slumped back in his chair, defeated. Hie expression changed again: he looked disappointed, but also strangely satisfied. He took in some more smoke, still looking intently at Bates. The valet knew very well this way of acting, and at first he was annoyed by how Thomas looked like he could see right through him. Now, he was just annoyed, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. I guess I will have to learn on my own then". Thomas smiled again, this time almost sincerely.


	3. An unexpected help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is my take on what happens right before Bates went to see Thomas in his room, in order to help him against O'Brien.   
> The dialogue part is taken from the script of the episode.

Bates needed to speak to Thomas. There must have been a way to help him... He never liked O'Brien, and definitely he didn't like what she was doing now. Because clearly she was responsible for Jimmy's behaviour. He didn't like Thomas either... but what she was trying to do to him was totally inexcusable. Ruining his life with prison or with a life without a job... just for a kiss. Of course, Thomas should have been more careful... but in the end, Bates couldn't see it as something so serious.   
"Daisy, have you seen Thomas?" he asked the maid, that was chopping something in the kitchen.  
"Yes, Mr. Bates. He took some tea and then he said he was going in his room".  
"Good. Thank you, Daisy".  
While walking up the stairs, Bates thought about what he could tell Thomas. They needed a weapon that could be used against O'Brien. Surely Thomas knew something compromising about her...When he arrived in front of Barrow's room, Bates waited a couple of seconds, listening for any noise. Everything was quiet. Maybe he was sleeping? Well, he couldn't wait. They needed to sort that problem out as soon as possible.   
Bates knocked on the door, and he heard the noise of someone walking. Thomas opened the door of a couple of inches, and he looked surprised of seeing Bates. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question. He was definitely suspicious.   
Bates spoke in a calm voice. "I need to talk to you. May I come in?"  
Thomas fully opened the door, without answering; and Bates entered. He had never been in Thomas's room: it was nice, well decorated and tidy. Some pictures and small paintings were hanging from the walls, and a window with an opened red curtain was letting the sunlight in. It was warm and cozy, almost in contrast with the always angry man in front of him.   
"Are you here to help me pack? To be sure I'm leaving?" asked Thomas, in his usual sneering voice.  
"I'm here to help you, yes, but not to pack. Not yet, at least".  
Thomas sat on the bed, looking defeated. He turned to Bates, pale and surprised. "Oh? What do you mean?"  
Bates looked at him. "The other night... why you came to my cottage?"  
Thomas shrugged. "I don't know. No reason. I was just walking around".  
"I think you came to ask for help. Maybe without even realizing it".  
Barrow laughed. A sad, bitter laugh that made Bates shiver. "Yes, sure. Why would I ask you?"  
"Maybe because in the end you know that me and Anna don't have anything against you, even after all our problems in the past. Anyway, I noticed something weird in your behaviour, and I decided to investigate. I found out everything. About Jimmy, about the kiss, about the letter of reference... everything".  
Thomas was quiet for a moment, still looking at Bates, like waiting for him to say something else. Something nasty, maybe. But when Bates didn't say anything else, Barrow asked: "And you want to help me? Even with what you know about me?"  
Bates sighed almost imperceptibly. "Thomas... I don't care if you like men or women. I really don't. This is your business, and no one else. What I don't like is that you have to leave without a reference, after ten years of service here. And I don't like that it's happening because somebody is blackmailing you. Especially for something like this... You did different things in the past for which it should have been fair to sack you with no reference. But now? No, you don't deserve it for this".   
Thomas looked at him, bewildered. "Prison has changed you. There was a time when nothing was too bad for me, as far as you were concerned".   
Bates was about to answer that no, that was never true. Bates had never wanted anything bad to happen to Thomas, or to anyone else. Maybe only Vera. But he didn't want to waste much time just talking. He needed something, so he just agreed.  
"Prison has changed me. You do know Ms. O'Brien is behind it?"  
Thomas didn't look surprised. "I knew someone was. Jimmy'd never think of it for himself".  
"Doesn't it bother you that she'll get away with it?"  
"Not really".   
Now, Thomas looked sad. Just sad. It was almost disturbing for Bates to see him like that.   
"Without a reference after ten years here? You'll never work again".   
"Not in England. But elsewhere maybe. I have a cousin in Bombay. I might go there. I like the sun".   
Bates almost wanted to slap him, or shook him. Anything to take him out of that state. "There must be something against O'Brien you can use against her".  
Thomas looked at him, and Bates almost knew what he was going to say. "You've heard of the phrase, you know when you're beaten? Well, I'm beaten, Mr. Bates. I'm well and truly beaten". Bates felt angry. He almost showed it, in a gesture of impatience.   
"Then give me the weapon and I'll do the work. What can I say that will make her change her mind?"  
Thomas looked again at him, a sparkle in his eyes. Finally! Bates got closer, and Thomas just said: "Her Ladyship's soap. That is what you have to tell her. Tell her... that you know about her ladyship's soap".  
Bates looked confused. "What does it mean?"  
Thomas smiled a little. The first smile in Bates didn't even remember how long. "Don't worry about it. She will know".  
"And... what if it doesn't work?" Bates couldn't understand how something that sounded so insignificant could have such an important meaning for someone like Ms. O'Brien.   
"If this doesn't work... then nothing else will". Bates was still confused. But apparently, that was all Mr. Barrow had to offer as a weapon.   
So, the valet nodded, and made his way to the door. Before he left, Thomas said something, almost whispering. "Thank you, Mr. Bates. I don't know if it will work... but even if it doesn't, I will know that at least someone tried to help me".   
Bates turned to look at him. Thomas was showing all the gratitude he was capable of, and it was plenty. Bates was about to say something, but in the end, there was no need. He just nodded, and left.


	4. A very bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody must have told Thomas about Matthew, right?  
> After the beating he got at the fair, he was in bed when the accident happened. Since I like to imagine interactions between Bates and Thomas, in this chapter I imagine that Bates went to give him the news.

Comprehensibly, everyone was shocked and upset. A day that had started like a very happy one, with the birth of little master George, had ended in a terrible way.  
"I can't imagine how Lady Mary is feeling right now". Mrs. Hughes had never felt very warm feelings for the oldest of Lord Grantham's daughters, but know she had her deepest sympathy. Such a terrible loss, right after the birth of her son... Mrs. Hughes looked around her: everyone had a terribly sad expression of their faces. Anna's eyes were red and puffy, and Daisy was till crying in the kitchen.  
"Should I bring some tea?" asked Mrs. Patmore, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, Mrs. Patmore," answered Mr. Carson, in a flat tone of voice. "Thank you".  
Mrs. Patmore stopped half way towards the kitchen, turning to the others again. "Has someone told Mr. Barrow?"  
Everyone looked at each other. Clearly, the answer was "no". Thomas was still in bed after having been beaten up at the fair the day before. Mrs. Hughes had told him about the birth of the baby, but no one had yet told him what had happened to Mr. Matthew.  
"Well, somebody should tell him, before he gets up and finds out he has to go to a funeral", said again Mrs. Patmore, and again, no one spoke. Everyone had enough of bad news for the day, and they didn't feel like relating it to somebody else.  
"If you want, I can do it", said the cook.  
"No offense, Mrs. Patmore - answered the housekeeper - but you are not exactly the best at giving bad news". The cook looked indeed offended, and left for the kitchen, shaking her head. No one said nothing. It was clear that no one really had the energy to give such news, after everything that had happened.  
Later, Mr. Bates wouldn't have been able to explain why, but it was him who said "I can do it".  
"Are you sure?" asked Anna.  
"Yes. Why not?" Without waiting, maybe for the fear of changing his mind, Bates got up from the table, walking towards the stairs. 

Bates waited a few seconds before knocking. He heard Mr. Barrow's voice saying "Yes", so he opened the door and entered. Upon seeing him, Thomas put away the newspaper that he was reading. "Ah, Mr. Bates," he greeted, clearly surprised to see him and not Anna or Mrs. Hughes. "I was wondering about dinner".  
"Dinner is going to be a little late tonight", said Bates, bringing a chair next to the bed and sitting on it.  
"Oh." Thomas looked at him, confused. Bates could almost see what he was thinking. If Bates wasn't there to tell him about dinner or to bring him something, why he was there at all?  
"How are you?" asked Bates. He hadn't seen Thomas after the beating. He looked terrible: his face was even paler than usual, and covered in small cuts and bruises.  
"I could be worse. I was lucky," answered the under butler, with a small smile.  
"Good. I'm... here to tell you something".  
Thomas' face became from confused to serious. "I thought that".  
Bates sighed. "You know that Lady Mary had the baby".  
Thomas only whispered "yes". Clearly he was thinking that something happened to her or the baby. After Lady Sybil, it was understandable.  
"Don't worry, they are both fine," quickly said Bates. "But... something happened to Mr. Matthew".  
"Mr. Matthew?" Thomas frowned. "What has this to do with Lady Mary and the baby?"  
"He went to see the baby and Lady Mary at the hospital... and when he left, he had a car crash. He's dead, Thomas". Bates usually tried to use "Mr. Barrow" when he was addressing Thomas, out of respect for his title and because Thomas always got angry when people didn't do that. But in that circumstance, it wasn't important, and Thomas didn't seem to care.  
The under butler looked at him, stunned, mouth wide open."What?" he managed to ask after a few seconds, almost aggressively.  
"He..."  
"I got it, Bates! Is this some kind of sick joke, to take revenge for all the times I made fun of you?"  
Bates was silent for a second. He wasn't too surprised with Thomas' reaction. "You know me, Thomas. I would never joke on something like that".  
Now Barrow had his characteristic expression that he usually showed when he was surprised by something, with the mouth slightly open, that Bates normally found almost comical. But now, it was only tragic.  
"So... you're telling me that the man went to the hospital to meet his new baby... and he died in a car crash right after leaving from there?"  
"It's exactly what I'm telling you, I'm afraid".  
"Oh, ah", Barrow moved to get in a more upright position, grimacing as he was doing so. He looked around, with a frantic expression. "I need a cigarette".  
Bates turned towards the dresser, where he saw Thomas' cigarette case with the lighter. He slowly got up, took them and brought them to the under butler, who seemed to be in a daze.  
Thomas put a cigarette between his lips, with the gesture that Bates had saw him to a lot of times, He lit it up, and inhaled the smoke very slowly.  
"I can't believe it," he said, like he was talking to himself. "What a stupid way to die".  
"Well, I wouldn't say that dying in a car crash is stupid..." said Bates, raising his eyebrows. He was always amazed at how Thomas seemed to see the world.  
"It's not the car crash part, Bates!" snapped Thomas. "But really, it looks like a joke from Mother Nature. What the hell?"  
"I have to agree with you, but sadly it's true". Thomas looked at him. Bates knew he must have been pale and tired himself. "Take a cigarette, if you want it", offered the under butler.  
Bates hesitated. It had been very long since he had one. But the circumstances were calling for it now. "Sure, thank you".  
The two men smoked in silence for a few minutes, and Bates could almost feel the irony. He would have never thought that he could smoke in peace with Barrow. And yet...  
"I'm sorry", said Thomas at some point, breaking the silence. "I truly am. He was a nice man, Mr. Matthew. He didn't deserve it".  
"No, he didn't".  
"How is Lady Mary?".  
Bates tightened his lips. "Anna said she is completely devastated, of course. Her family is with her now. It's not going to be easy for her".  
Thomas lowered his eyes on his blanket, in a sad, solemn expression. "Of course," he whispered. Bates sighed, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out on the ashtray on the nightstand.  
"Well, I need to go, now. Someone will bring you the dinner when it's ready".  
Thomas looked at him. "I can try to get up". Bates looked critically at him, like he was examining his injuries.  
"It doesn't look like you will be able, just yet. A funeral is enough for this week". Thomas almost smiled. "Thanks for telling me".  
"No problem. Somebody had to. And I saved you from Mrs. Patmore. She offered to come instead of me".  
Thomas grimaced. "Well, I have to thank you twice then. I don't think she would have been... delicate".  
"Was I?" Bates raised an eyebrow, and Thomas looked at him."As you could be given the circumstances, yes".  
"I'm glad to hear it".  
Bates the got up, walking to the door.  
"Good night, Mr. Barrow". Thomas just nodded, but Bates was already out of the room.


	5. A happy return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't time to show in the series the moment in which Sybbie and Thomas were riunited after she came back from America with her dad.   
> So, I decided to write this scene!

Thomas was smiling and drinking some delicious wine, while talking with Baxter.  
It was a good day, and a wedding was just the right way to take his mind off his worries, and the need of finding another job soon. Even if it was the wedding of Mr. Carson, who was making him feel very... unwelcome.... a wedding was still a happy occasion, and he wanted to make the best of that day, to be able to forget his predicament, at least for a few hours.  
Suddenly, Phillys looked over his shoulder, opening her mouth. Her eyes went wide, and Thomas turned to see what she was looking at. He immediately saw... Branson? Was that Tom Branson?  
He had a lot of people around, he couldn't really see...  
"Is that...." started asking to Phillys, but he was interrupted by a little voice he knew very well.   
"Mr. Barrow! Mr. Barrow!" Miss Sybbie was running towards him, and Thomas crouched down to take her in his arms.   
"Miss Sybbie!" He exclaimed, incapable of hiding his happiness. He took the girl in his arms and raised her, so that she was at his eye level.  
"I'm back, Mr. Barrow!" said Sybbie, almost shouting.  
Thomas laughed. "I see that, Miss, Sybbie! For how long?"  
"Forever!" said again the little girl, clearly happy.  
"Forever? I'm really happy to hear that!"  
"Did you miss me, Mr. Barrow?"  
"I did, Miss Sybbie. I missed you a lot. I'm really, really happy to know you're back".  
The two were interrupted by a voice."So, you found your Mr. Barrow again, eh, Sybbie?"  
Thomas turned, to answer to Tom Branson, who was now next to him, smiling."Welcome back, Mr. Branson. Miss Sybbie said that you are going to stay. Is it true?"  
"It is. We decided... that our home is here".  
Thomas smiled again. "I'm really happy about this".  
Then, Sybbie decided to get the attention of Thomas again. "I'm hungry, Mr. Barrow!"  
"Oh, you're hungry? Well, we can't have that! Let's go find some food".  
Without another word to Tom or Phyllis, Thomas started walking towards the buffet, with the little girl still safe in his arms.  
Tom smiled at Phyllis. "Well, it looks like she is happy to be back".  
Baxter looked at Thomas and Sybbie, already far from them. "She is. And Mr. Barrow is happy, too". 


End file.
